victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Elliana Leung
Appearance *'Hair Color:' Brown. Sometimes it's light, or darker. Sometims blonde-ish brown, or black-ish. *'Eye Color: '''It is brown also. *'Trademark:' I honestly don't know. I think it's my fashion sense, although it isn't really out there. I never gave this subject much thought, to be honest. I'm a big fan of dresses, skirts, shorts, and crop tops. I can't afford any of the "luxury" brands like Chanel or Gucci, but I consider myself to be a well-dressed person. I'm not totally obsessed with my looks, but I spend a little bit extra time on my makeup and my clothes to make sure that I look good. Even when I'm in sweats or pajamas, I like to be stylish. Detailiing, accessories, and clothing items really make huge differences. Family 'Christopher Leung' My father is a very nice man. Although I don't approve of him allowing my sister to be stupid, and my mother to jet off and marry who knows what, he's nice. I could say that I somewhat love him. At least I like him more than my mother. 'Abigail (Insert Current Surname Here) My mother is not a mother figure in my life. She and my father divorced when I was twelve. Not too long afterward, she left for Europe. She doesn't contact my sister or me much, because I don't think she cares. I can't love her, because she doesn't love me. '''Elisabeth Leung My sister has a weird name. My parents can't spell Elizabeth or something. My sister is actually pretty cool. She's freshman at some public school. Anyways, she's nice, yet annoying. One night she was running up and down the halls screech-singing GEE GEE GEE GEE BABY BABY GEE GEE GEE GEE BABY BABY. She's not normal. But the good kind. Most of the time. History I was born and raised in New York City, New York. My parents got divorced when I was 12. It sucked. Anyways, I moved here for my father to pursue a job oppurtunity several months ago. I auditioned for here when I didn't want to attend the public school and I wanted to dance after quitting my dance lessons in Portland (even though I got dance lessons here before I auditioned). I auditioned by singing, which I'm pretty good at too. Personality I'm not perfect. I'm selfish, stubborn, rude, emotional, and demanding. I don't take no for an answer and I can't take what I dish out. I'm straightforward and honest without ever using sarcasm. I'm determined and strong, but I'm also nice-ish if you're an interesting person. I'm a grammar Nazi too, but I don't consider myself anywhere near the stuck-up bitch archetype. Relationships with Other Characters No boyfriend, not many friends. Trivia *I don't watch much TV. But I'm a fan of Dance Academy, Once Upon a Time, and Better than Revenge. Pretty Little Liars and Degrassi are good too, but I don't watch them regularly. *I enjoy cooking. I cook most of the dinners for my family, since I'm the only one that can cook meat without burning it. *I've been dancing since age five and singing since age seven. I started acting this year, but I'm not too good at it. I wouldn't consider acting one of my talents. *I love Legally Blonde. But not the entire franchise. Only the first movie. *I have no flawless queen. king, ultimate bias, or mental love interest. *My favorite singers are Katy Perry and Pink, and my favorite songs are "Wide Awake" and "Who Knew". *My favorite colors are black, white, and purple. *Apparently I look like Fei from this group "Miss A." After doing some research, I can see the resemblance. Gallery ElleSmile.jpg ElleHands.gif Ellee.jpg ElleEyes.gif Fei.jpg ElleArm.jpg ElleProfile.gif FeiClap.gif FeiBow.gif Fei6.gif Fei5.gif Fei4.gif Fei3.gif Fei2.gif Fei1.gif FeiSurprise.gif FeiPerform.png FeiNerd.jpg FeiMouth.gif FeiHands.gif FeiDance.gif FeiCupcake.png FeiCash.gif FeiBar.png Feiii.jpg Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1997 Births Category:Elliana Leung Category:Sophomore